baccanofandomcom-20200223-history
The Mask Makers
'''The Mask Makers' are a mercenary organization originating in the 1700s from Monica Campanella's identity as a serial killer. Monica's descendant Luchino B. Campanella runs the group in the twenty-first century. Structure At its founding in 1705, the Mask Maker organization only has three members to its name. However, in 2002, the group consists of no less than twenty people who hijack the Entrance and Exit each, bringing the minimum up to forty at least. While it is not known how many members the organization had under Luchino's father, it is known that he took a large number of them away with him when he abandoned the group several years prior to the events of 2002. Thanks to his father leaving, Luchino Campanella took the reins of the modern organization at a young age (thus earning him the nickname 'Rookie'). His highest-ranking subordinates are the Four Agonies (also known as the Four Great Weapons), who have the authority to take charge if Luchino is elsewhere. The members, whom he chose based on their abilities, are only known by their codenames: Aging, Illness, Life, and Death. Chronology '1705: The Ironic Light Orchestra' The Mask Maker is a serial killer that terrorizes Lotto Valentino in the 1700s, named after the Venetian masks they wear. They kill all their victims by stabbing them in the heart with a stiletto, and always place a mask identical to their own over the faces of their victims before leaving the scene. As the Mask Maker continues to escape the efforts of the City Police, their reputation takes on an urban legend-like status. Rumor spreads that the Mask Maker will kill anyone who catches sight of them. Elmer C. Albatross eventually realizes that the Mask Maker is Monica Campanella after she threatens him. When he confronts her, she explains that she became a serial killer in order to aid Huey Laforet's gold counterfeiting operation – her targets being members of Lotto Valentino's rivaling counterfeiting and drug trade. '1710: Crack Flag' (Under construction) 1711: Whitesmile (Under construction) '2002: (A Side) Bullet Garden' By the 2000s, the Mask Makers have become a mercenary group. They hijack the sister ships Entrance and Exit in August 2002. At this point in time, the Mask Makers seem to be a rather carefree group of eccentric but slightly malevolent movie-lovers (as exemplified by the Businessmen). Early on, one of the Four Great Weapons, and the supposed strongest of the group, Death, is killed in South America. Before the hijacking of the Entrance, Illness befriends Claudia Walken - an actress who the other Mask Makers are fans of. During the night, Life sneaks aboard, and lays the groundwork for the operation. However, the plan is complicated by the unforeseen arrival of Bobby Splot, his three friends, and their fellow stowaway Carnea Kaufman, who are looking for vengeance against the Martillo Family and seeking out Angelo respectively; vacationing Martillo Family executive Firo Prochainezo, his wife Ennis, and Czeslaw Meyer; Felix Walken and Chané Laforet's descendants Claudia and Charon Walken; and Angelo, who is pursuing revenge against the Mask Makers and mistakes Firo for one of their ilk. Eventually Illness and Czes encounter Bobby Splot's gang and capture Tall, Troy and Humpty while Bobby and Carnea escape. Unfortunately for Bobby and Carnea, they accidentally trigger one of Life's devices and are pursued by him along with the other Mask Makers. Illness is notified of this and also engages in pursuit, only to notice the time and abandon the chase to find Claudia instead. '2002: (B Side) Blood Sabbath' In Lotto Valentino, some point before the events onboard the Entrance and Exit, Luchino B. Campanella recounts the history of the Mask Makers to a reporter. His understanding is that the organization was founded when Monica Campanella, the original Mask Maker, was manipulated by the plots of Huey Laforet and Elmer C. Albatross and killed by Huey as a result. In the centuries since then, the organization has existed for two purposes: first as a group of mercenaries for hire, and second as a family dedicated to avenging its ancestor. As of the 2000s, Luchino leads the organization in the absence of his father, who had betrayed them years earlier, taking with him the majority of the most skilled Mask Makers. With the exception of Death, now deceased, the group is without any professional mercenaries; they are a self-proclaimed band of thugs, bound together only by their respect for their boss and their love of movies, and they are willing to take any job, regardless of the conflict or the level of violence required, as long as they get paid for it. Despite their title as a mercenary group, they have not been hired for this purpose since Luchino took over. Instead, their employers, from civilians to the mafia and large corporations, hire them to commit a range of crimes. In 2002, the Mask Makers are commissioned by a client to seajack the luxury cruise liners Exit and Entrance in order to capture one of the immortals aboard either ship. Luchino hires his own team out for an additional, personal mission – along with obtaining the immortal Elmer C. Albatross for his client, he intends to use him to find Huey Laforet and exact his revenge. The Mask Makers board the Exit in their business attire, with the exception of Aging and the president himself, who is dressed for his cover identity as the well-known stage magician Rookie Warlock. On the first evening, he lures three of the immortals to his magic show. Later that night, Aging and the other Mask Makers retrieve their weapons and suit up for the mission. By the morning of the second day, word reaches Luchino that the Mask Makers have secured the communications office, control room, and bridge of the ship without resistence; however, unbeknownst to their leader, the Mask Makers watching over their hostages have been slaughtered by SAMPLE. Aging pieces together the fates of her coworkers and sets out to find Luchino. After rescuing him from a number of SAMPLE's followers, she explains to him that they are the only Mask Makers left alive on the Exit. Meanwhile, on the Entrance, Life discovers Illness in a state of distress. Initially she refuses his demand that she suit-up and arm herself for combat, stating that she doesn't have to do anything until the police arrive, but faced with the threat of being abandoned to SAMPLE she agrees, promising that she'll be a Mask Maker forever as long as they don't send her back to the cult. The Mask Makers on the Bridge are contacted by Aging, who informs them of their situation. Shortly after they receive a threat from the Demolisher saying that he intends to blow up the Entrance. At the same time Angelo elsewhere seeks out the Mask Makers. Bride's voice sounds on the PA system of the Exit, pretending to be the Mask Maker and announcing both the hijacking of the ship and their pursuit of the immortals. Luchino is outraged to hear the Mask Maker name defiled, and vows to keep their organization alive until their scores are settled. In the corridors of the Entrance, Life runs into Czeslaw and Bobby's gang, and fires warning shots at their feet to make them scramble. He stops in a storage room to speak to Angelo as the Demolisher, and is witnessed by Charon Walken. Later, he confers with the Mask Makers on the bridge, who explain that the Exit is heading for them at top speeds contrary to their plan. Illness enters the bridge and asks for orders. The businessmen decide to speed the Entrance up as much as possible in preparation for the collision, and task her with taking care of the gunman. She faces off against Angelo in the Entrance shopping mall, but Czes steps in to stop their fight. Elmer finds Luchino and Aging in the theme park and offers his help, as he is still technically a member of the Mask Makers. Aboard the Entrance, Illness brings Claudia, Charon, Angelo, and Firo to the Mask Makers to negotiate an alliance. When the ships collide they work together against SAMPLE, sending Firo, Angelo, and the poison gas infused animatronic shark across to the other ship while the Mask Makers on the Entrance fire rocket launchers at the followers. Aided by Elmer's distraction, Aging makes an attack on the group of followers holding Sylvie hostage. When Bride attempts to flee Luchino crushes him between the hulls of the colliding ships, leaving him badly injured. With the exception of Illness, the surviving Mask Makers leave on the boat that had been arranged as an escape route for Luchino in the case of an emergency. Life is revealed by the autographed Mask Maker to be the Demolisher, and thus a traitor to their organization. After receiving confirmation from Angelo, Luchino tortures Life until he removes his own handcuffs and flees to a passing ocean liner belonging to SAMPLE. Shortly after, Elmer comes out of hiding and requests once again to help the Mask Makers, this time by accompanying them as a hostage. Several days later, Luchino shares his goal of vengeance with Elmer, and is consequently informed of the true story behind Monica's death. The Mask The Mask Makers of the twenty-first century wear the same mask of their founder, Monica: an expressionless white mask reminiscent of a Venetian carnival. The mask, described both as beautiful and strange, is plain save for a floral design on its left cheek. Members Trivia * in the 2002-A prologue, an unnamed Mask Maker says that the Four Great Weapons are called the Four Heavenly Kings in Japan. This is a reference to Buddhist protective deities of the cardinal directions. Category:Organizations Category:The Mask Makers